


Are You My Daddy?

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Child Neglect, Dad Dean, Damaged Sam, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Nightmares, Protective Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sam had called Dean 'Dad,' Dean had chalked it up to fever, but it didn't stop after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You My Daddy?

The first time Sammy had called him Dad, he’d chalked it up to the fever. Just in case, though, he’d carefully explained, “I’m not Dad.”

 

“No, you’re better,” Sam had responded, all three-year-old honesty and tired smiles.

 

It didn’t stop happening after that, though. Whenever they were alone, Sam would call Dean Dad or Daddy. Dean was long past caring, though, especially when Sammy had said to him, after the fiftieth time that Dean had tried to explain that he was no one’s father, “I want you to be, though.”

 

Sam only slipped up twice. The first time, John had been resting in between hunts. Sam was thirsty, so he said, “Can you get me a juice-box, Dad?” and was already making grabby-hands before he’d realized his mistake.

 

“What do I look like to you, boy?” John had asked, narrowing his eyes. “If you want a juice box, get it yourself.”

 

“Sorry,” Sam had squeaked, hurrying to the icebox to retrieve his juice box.

 

The next time was a little less excusable. Sam was fifteen and had mostly grown out of calling Dean dad, but when he came back to the motel after school one day only to find John and Dean stripping their guns side by side on the bed, his face had lit up when he saw his brother. “Dad, you’re back,” he exclaimed, only barely resisting the urge to run over to Dean when he saw the look on John’s face.

 

“I was here when you left,” John said, narrowing his eyes. It was true. John had been working a local gig while Dean had been away for a week hunting a nest of vampires two states over.

 

“I know that,” Sam had said quickly. “It’s just that I assume that you went out, so, you know... Welcome back?”

 

John had narrowed his eyes but hadn’t spoken of it again.

 

It died down after that, but never completely stopped. Sometimes Sam would call out for his Dad in the throes of a nightmare, and Dean would be there, soothing him, telling him that everything was going to be all right.


End file.
